The disclosure herein relates to steering column assemblies and, more specifically, to a steering column assembly with anti-rotation features.
When some vehicles are fitted with systems that allow the vehicle to be driven autonomously, the steering system(s) operate while the steering wheel may be required to rotate while the vehicle is in an autonomous driving mode. The steering wheel may be utilized for non-driving functions (e.g., tray table), but rotation of the steering wheel limits such functionality. “De-clutching” the wheel, or an associated intermediate component, from a steering gear results in disengagement of the wheel, thereby requiring re-engagement if an operator wishes to manually take control of the vehicle.